universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the rockies
THE BATTLE OF THE ROCKIES PRELUDE It's 2 and 1/2 months since the heirarchy have landed on earth. And there is a lull in the war. The heirarchy have won the battle of baltimore and had D.C. surrounded. They decided to set up a researching base in the rockies, developing new weapons. One such weapon was a new superweapon being designed to fit onto Science walkers. This weapon may have crushed the humans before the novus arrived. Human scouting parties managed to slip through defenses to the rockies. They saw the heirarchy developing somthing. They sent word to D.C. The pentagon decided to send an airstrike to what the heirarchy presumed what was a "safe" base. First they had to make it through the base in between D.C. and the rockies. THE BATTLE stage 1 The maverick jets the humans sent were instructed to fly extremely low to avoid being taken down by gravatic turrets, which the humans had felt in previous airstrikes. Believe it or not, getting through the base between D.C. and the destination was uneventful. The mavericks did as they were told and avoided being spotted. As the mavericks arrived at the destination, however, they ran into the first science walker stationed in the middle of the mountains. The fifteen mavericks they had managed to take down the walker since it didn't have any ark turrets but suffered casualties of 5. The squad leader sent one Maverick to scout and it radioed that he had found the other two walkers. One was stationed to the east of the first and the second was at the base, which was full of gravatic turrets. stage 2 The squad leader decided to take the walker that was at the base first, since, he predicted, he would have more jets now than after they took the second walker on. The jets screamed towards the base on orders to destroy the walker first and ignore the turrets. This proved to be effective, but costly. They took down the walker, but lost 7 more jets due to turrets. stage 3 With only 3 jets left the squad leader, still alive, considered aborting the mission. He decided against it and attacked the last walker. The pilots were instructed to fight to their last and to not eject. They flew brilliantly. None died to the plasma lasers the science walker bore. They also managed to destroy the new weapon hardpoints and any info about them. With all three science walkers destroyed and their mission completed, the pilots flew back to D.C. CONCLUSION Later, in the battle of D.C., these pilots fought to fend off a huge saucer attack but their planes were destroyed. All three ejected and made it back to base. They then manned apaches and assisted colonel moore in killing some grunts. All three were killed by some saucers. Thanks to the brilliant flying of this squad of 15 maverick jets, the heirarchy lost a very valuable superweapon that could have helped them in the war with the novus. This was a clear cut victory for the humans. Category:Conflicts